Encuentros y desencuentros
by Mihara E
Summary: [yaoi/ slash] Desde que se conocieron, Emishi fue el seguidor y Shido el seguido... pero luego fue al revés... y al revés. Hasta que ambos se detuvieron. (Shido/Emishi)
1. Corazón roto

**PARTE 1 – CORAZÓN ROTO**

Habían pasado, ¿Qué? ¿Tres años? No era como si contara el tiempo, pero a veces Shido pensaba que mientras más se disfrutaba de la vida, menos atención se prestaba a los días que pasaban, con sus semanas y meses y estaciones. Tres años perfectos, con sus idas y venidas, cosas buenas y malas (las malas siempre tenían algo que ver con la Fortaleza Ilimitada, pero gracias a quien fuera eso se había mantenido tranquilo luego del último incidente hacía ya dos años) pero considerando su historia, Shido sabía que debía dar las gracias por aun tener a todos aquellos a los que apreciaba a su lado. Wow. Tres años. Había visto los árboles del parque desprenderse de sus hojas tres veces ya. Había pasado tres navidades en compañía de sus animales… y Madoka.

Madoka seguía tan dulce y hermosa como la noche en la que se conocieron. Su violín parecía sonar con la voz de los ángeles y aún ahora no se cansaba nunca de oírla tocar para él… Pero en algún momento ella comenzó a… crecer. Definitivamente, nunca quiso pensar en esto, pero Madoka tenía 15 años cuando se conocieron. No los aparentaba, claro. Siendo tan gentil y madura, parecía mucho mayor… pero tal vez fue su edad y hasta cierto punto su inocencia lo que impulsó a Shido a quedarse con ella.

Shido no era estúpido (aunque Ban disintiera) Sabía desde el principio que la chica tenía sentimientos por él. Lo sentía en cada cosa que ella hacía, cada vez que le hablaba o tocaba para él… estaba en su voz, en su música: todo ese amor para él, un amor que no podía corresponder, al menos no con la misma intensidad. Había admitido, para sí mismo, que sentía algo por Madoka. La chica lo llenaba de paz y calma, lo hacía sentir que los humanos no eran tan malvados y terribles… Al menos no todos. Pero ese sentimiento que al comienzo no tenía nombre, se fue formando y definiendo con el pasar de esos tres años. Ahora que Madoka tenía 18 años, Shido sabía que quería estar a su lado, protegiéndola y cuidándola… pero nada más.

Por eso ese beso fue tan difícil de superar para ambos.

Fue algo accidental, podría decirse que ni siquiera el Maestro de las Bestias podría haberse dado cuenta de que ese beso lo cambiaría todo entre ellos. Había sido ella quien, en medio de la efusiva fiesta y los aplausos y vítores, se había girado hacia Shido, llamándolo. Él se inclinó, pensando que tal vez quería decirle algo solo a él, pero se encontró con que Madoka lo tomó de las mejillas, sonriendo de esa manera dulce que solo ella tenía… y así, sin palabras de por medio, simplemente lo besó. Sus labios se rozaron de manera simple y tibia, separándose luego de segundos. Shido no supo que hacer, que decir. El silencio los había rodeado de una manera indescriptible y Madoka se sonrojó luego de soltar el rostro ajeno.

**"****Lo siento"** recordaba que ella había dicho, luego de cubrir su propio rostro en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo. Shido realmente deseaba tener palabras suficientes, pero como en los momentos más necesitados, no tenía nada que decir… y Madoka se disculpó con todos, llamando a Mozart para que la guiara a su habitación.

Desde ese momento las cosas para Shido comenzaron a ir mal.


	2. Alejado del dolor

**PARTE 2 – ALEJADO DEL DOLOR**

Siguió viviendo con Madoka por varios meses más, pero la convivencia estaba demasiado difícil entre ambos. No era que alguno de los dos dijera algo sobre el beso. Extrañamente nunca se volvió a mencionar y parecía ser que todos los demás entendieron que era algo que no debía de resurgir en una conversación, porque tampoco lo mencionaron de nuevo. El problema entre Shido y Madoka tenía que ver justamente con la comunicación entre ambos… o la falta de ella realmente. Shido se dio cuenta muy rápido que hablaba más con Mozart de lo que hablaba con Madoka. No sabía qué hacer.

**"****¿Debería disculparme con ella?" **preguntó mientras le daba de comer a sus animales, pero no fueron ellos quienes le respondieron.

**"****¿Y porque deberías de ser tu quien se disculpara?"** habló Emishi **"Shido, tu no hiciste nada mal."**

**"****Tal vez debí hablar con ella desde hace años."**

Shido no era de los que hablaban de lo que sentían. Realmente, había pasado gran parte de su vida convencido de que no sentía las cosas de la misma manera que el resto de la gente, así que simplemente negaba la mayoría de sus sentimientos… Una sola vez que decidía actuar en pos de uno de ellos y pasaba esto.

**"****Me malinterpretó…"**

**"****Eso es, amigo mío. Tú lo acabas de decir."** Señaló Emishi, atreviéndose a moverse aterradoramente cerca del león de Shiro. El animal lo miró por unos segundos antes de echarse de nuevo a dormir. **"Fue ella quien malinterpreto las cosas."**

**"****Pero yo la deje."**

**"****Huh, estás convencido de que es tu culpa y nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?"** se quejó Emishi.

Shido no respondió. Cada momento que pasaba en esta situación, comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor era irse. Ni siquiera le molestaba todo el dinero que había puesto en esa casa o en que el único lugar al que podía volver era la Fortaleza Ilimitada. Cada día era una tortura y estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo por mucho más.

**"****Siempre podrías darle tiempo."** Dijo el bromista finalmente, atreviéndose a sentarse—no, ¿recostarse contra el león? ¿Es que acaso tenía un deseo suicida?

Shido observó como Emishi se acomodaba y su león levantó la cabeza, mirándolo como quien espera una orden. Shido negó apenas con el rostro y el animal siguió durmiendo.

**"****¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tiempo?"**

**"****Siiii… unas vacaciones. Quita tu presencia de aquí. Dejala sola con sus pensamientos por un tiempo."** Siguió hablando el bromista, acomodando los lentes que le resbalaban por la nariz **"Estoy seguro de que la distancia hará que te aprecie como amigo, Shido."** Siguió hablando, desperezándose y acomodándose, usando al león como almohada gigante.

No parecía tan mala idea—Oh, Dios, ¿tan mal se sentía que iba a seguir un consejo de Haruki Emishi?

**"****No lo sé. No me parece buena idea dejarla sola."**

**"****Huuuuuuuuuh, Shidooooooooo… Madoka ya es una mujer. Tiene 18 años y por lo que nos dijo en su fiesta hace unas semanas, consiguió trabajo en el conservatorio. No necesitará tu ayuda monetaria, ni tu vigilancia."**

Aunque las intenciones de Emishi habían sido las de alentar a Shido para que se fuera, al parecer sus palabras habían contribuido a que el Maestro de las Bestias pensara que ya no era necesario. No era algo que a nadie le gustara sentir.

**"****Oh Dios, quita esa expresión de cachorro atropellado. Sabes bien a lo que me refería."** Le pidió y se ganó un buen golpe en la cabeza solo por la comparación.

**"****Muy bien, me iré… pero lo hablaré con ella primero."**

**"****Perfecto, entonces supongo que prepararé la habitación de huéspedes."**

**"****¿huh?"**

**"****Fue mi idea, ¿no? Te quedaras conmigo, en la Fortaleza."**


	3. No salio como esperaba

**PARTE 3 – NO SALIO COMO ESPERABA**

La charla con Madoka no había sido del todo… civilizada. En realidad, Shido podía pensar en varias palabras que lo describían mejor: incomodo, estúpido, innecesario (se dio cuenta tarde), realmente estúpido, dos-de-tres no lo repetiría, etcétera.

**"****Entonces te vas, solo así…"**

Shido suspiro de manera cansada y la expresión en el siempre-dulce rostro de la joven lo hizo sentir mal. Era una mezcla horrible entre el enfado y el dolor. Sabía que la había lastimado, pero no podía sentir lo que ella esperaba de él.

**"****Pensé que lo mejor era darte tiempo. Ahora tienes que concentrarte en tu trabajo y la casa está en óptimas condiciones. No hay nada que reparar y las chicas que contrate para los quehaceres son buenas personas."**

**"****¡No se trata de eso, Shido!"** Madoka levantó la voz. Realmente, no recordaba nunca haberla oído gritar, ni siquiera cuando la habían secuestrado, Dioses.

**"****¿De qué se trata entonces?"**

**"****Lo sabes muy bien. Yo—"**

**"****Me amas."** Interrumpió Shido. No quería ser frío, pero la actitud de Madoka le dejaba pocas opciones. Además, no quería oírla decirlo. Eso lo volvería todo mucho peor. **"Pero creo que ya tienes en claro que no siendo lo mismo, Madoka."**

Solo ver su rostro lo hacía sentir mal, pero ahora que había comenzado, tenía que terminar. Era ahora o nunca, y ya tenía sus malas experiencias con esto de guardarse las cosas. No quería seguir así.

**"****Te quiero, lo sabes, pero no de esa manera. Eres importante para mí, quiero cuidarte, estar contigo… pero no te amo, no de la manera en la que tu—"**

**"****¡Basta!"** lo interrumpió la chica y se cubrió el rostro, encorvándose levemente, temblando **"¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Shido? Después de todas las cosas que pasaron… Todo este tiempo…"**

**"…****No era mi intención."**

**"****¡Pero me dejaste creerlo!"** levantó la voz una vez más y elevó su rostro. Ella no podía verlo, pero siempre lo había sentido. La presencia de Shido, incluso su aroma. Toda la casa estaba impregnada de él, su calor. Era como estar rodeada y…** "Siempre estuviste aquí y ahora… quieres irte…"**

**"****No será para siempre."** Trató de hablar Shido, pero al ver a la chica llorando, agregó: **"A menos que tú quieras."**

**"…****Tal vez sería lo mejor."**

Había estado entre las posibilidades que Shido había considerado, pero aun así le dolía un poco tener que alejarse de aquella manera, /para siempre/… Sabía que no estaría realmente lejos. No viviría con ella, era claro, pero aun así seguía siendo importante para él, no la dejaría desprotegida. Mozart estaba ahí y podría enviar a sus cuervos y otras bestias para vigilarla e informarle. No dejaría que nada le pasara.

**"****Entonces así será."** Habló por fin el Maestro de las Bestias, acercándose a Madoka, para abrazarla. **"Siempre estaré para lo que necesites. No lo olvides."** Le pidió.

La chica se dejó abrazar y asintió suavemente, manteniendo el abrazo por varios minutos, tratando de grabar en su memoria ese aroma, ese calor y presencia que la había acompañado por tantos años. Lo extrañaría horrores y le dolería su ausencia, pero no más de lo que le dolía su rechazo. Estaba enamorada y era egoísta. Nunca había deseado nada para ella y ahora que solo quería estar con él, no podía… por eso dolía y era casi insoportable.

**"****Aún quiero tocar para ti… por ti… ¿está bien?"** murmuró y como respuesta, Shido acarició su cabello, nada más.


	4. El Clan Loulan en la Fortaleza

**PARTE 4 – EL CLAN LOULAN EN LA FORTALEZA**

Emishi había limpiado… Oh Dios, realmente había limpiado la casa en la que vivía, para recibir a Shido. Había conseguido que el parque junto al lugar estuviera cercado (con ayuda de MakubeX) para que los animales del Maestro de las Bestias estuvieran cómodos… ¡HASTA HABÍA CONSEGUIDO BOLSAS DE ALIMENTO PARA AVES Y PERROS Y GATOS!

**"****Todavía no tengo idea de lo que comen sus leones… ¿tal vez solo carne o…?"** empezó a murmurar, revisando las neveras.

Las ancianas del clan Loulan aún no parecían muy contentas de que Haruki hubiera invitado a Shido a quedarse sin consultarlo. Desde la última crisis en la Fortaleza (cuando Masaki regresó) hacía ya dos años, habían estado molestándolo con que ya tenía edad para buscar una mujer y tener un hijo, y así entrenarlo y pasar su Látigo Loulan a la siguiente generación. Emishi no estaba muy entusiasmado con eso de tener a una chica solo para concebir un hijo, sobre todo porque lo aterraba la idea de que dicha chica pasara por lo mismo que su madre y muriera en el parto: las ancianas habían llegado a ser ancianas por mantenerse vírgenes. Todas las mujeres Loulan fallecían en el parto, por eso había tantos huérfanos en el clan.

**"****Si lo que quieren es que pase el látigo a la siguiente generación, bien podría entrenar a alguno de los chicos…"** trató de convencerlas, pero realmente, esas viejas eran terriblemente tercas con esas ideas de mierda y costumbres anticuadas.

Los Niveles Bajos de la Fortaleza Ilimitada estaban en paz ahora que estaban separados de la memoria de Ciudad Babylon. No habían tenido ninguna clase de incidentes desde hacía dos años… ¿Por qué debería de pasar su látigo? Lo único que quería Emishi era hacer al mundo reír, dar alegría y sinceramente no creía que pudiera entrenar a alguien para usar el látigo. Lo aterraba la idea de que pasando aquel arma solo consiguiera arruinar la vida de alguien más como lo habían hecho con la suya.

**"****Aaahhh… ya me deprimí de nuevo. Si Shido viene y me ve con esta cara…"** masculló cerrando la nevera repleta de carne.

**"****¿Y que si te veo con esa cara?" **sonó la voz de Shido y Emishi se giró rápido con una maroma exagerada por la sorpresa.

**"****¡Shido! Lle- llegaste temprano…"**

El Maestro de las Bestias estaba vestido como siempre y cargaba una caja bajo el brazo, apoyada en la cadera. La mayoría de sus animales se habían desviado en la entrada, yendo directo al parque. Solo uno de sus leones y un cuervo lo habían seguido hasta la cocina, en donde estaba Emishi.

**"****Si, bueno… parece que Madoka pensó lo mismo que tú y estaba ansiosa por que me fuera."**

**"****Bueno… eso es bueno ¿no? Te lo digo, amigo mío, el tiempo cura todas las—"**

**"****Seh, seh, ya lo sé…"** lo interrumpió para que no terminara esa condenada frase **"¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?"**

Emishi conocía a Shido desde hacía tantos años que le sorprendió darse cuenta tan rápido de que algo le pasaba. Siempre le había sido difícil leerlo (aun en la época de los VOLTS) pero ahora el Maestro de las Bestias se mostraba tan transparente con sus sentimientos que solo un imbécil no podría verlo.

**"****Preparé este cuarto además del parque… Recuerdo que a veces te gusta dormir afuera, así que—"**

El cuarto de Shido era el que tenía el ventanal junto al parque, así que podía ver a todas sus bestias desde allí. Emishi tenía su cuarto al otro lado del pasillo, justo en frente.

**"****Me encontré con las ancianas Loulan cuando entre al sector…"** comentó Shido, mientras dejaba la caja junto a la cama. **"Me dieron una muy cálida bienvenida…"** agregó con cierto tono sínico.

**"****Ah, esas viejas harpías. No tienes que preocuparte por eso."**

**"****Lo sé… me dijeron que era la primera vez en años que les llevas la contra."**

Emishi se sintió un poco avergonzado por la obviedad de la situación, pero trató de hacerse el tonto (ya que le salía tan bien).

**"****Pues esta es mi casa. No importa si es parte o no del clan, puedo invitar a quien yo quiera."**

**"****Además, siendo el portador del látigo, tienes derechos especiales, ¿no?"**

**"****Pues claro que sí, ¿Qué creías?" **se rió Emishi con falsa modestia.

**"****Gracias."**

Ahora sí que el bromista tuvo que quedarse callado por varios minutos, solo mirando a Shido. No recordaba… realmente no recordaba una sola vez que le hubiera dado las gracias de aquella manera. Era… ¿sincero? Lo estaba mirando como si realmente quien estuviera frente a él, sentado en la ventana, no fuera el Shido Fuyuki que había conocido. Ya se había dado cuenta hacía mucho que había cambiado. Tal vez fue por salir de la fortaleza, o conocer a Madoka…

**"****Hey, deja de mirarme, tarado."**

**"****Vaya… eso si suena como el Shido que conozco." **Sonrió Emishi, tratando de volver al humor de antes.


	5. Hey ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

**PARTE 5 – HEY, ¿RECUERDAS CUANDO NOS CONOCIMOS?**

Los niños del clan Loulan se acercaron al hombre que traía las bolsas de comida y le preguntaron varias veces si de verdad estaba bien quedarse con todo eso.

**"****Por supuesto. Es de ustedes."** Fueron sus palabras y los chicos se rieron y agradecieron antes de que la voz de Emishi los interrumpiera.

**"****Es el viejo Emishi, ¡corran!" **dijeron varios chicos, que aceleraron el paso para no dejar caer nada de la comida.

**"****Oye tú, será mejor que te vayas rápido. Un loco muy peligroso está viniendo para acá. Si no te vas quedaras atrapado." **Advirtió. Traía su látigo en las manos y estaba preparado para luchar si tenía que hacerlo.

**"****¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y porque tengo que huir?"** le respondió el hombre que acariciaba al cuervo que descansaba en su hombro.

**"****Este tipo es muy peligroso: ¡tratará de matarnos a todos con sus bestias!"** aseguró Emishi con cierto tono de temor en la voz.

**"****¿Lo conoces bien?"** preguntó el hombre y Emishi negó con el rostro. Las cosas que se decían sobre aquel Maestro de las Bestias eran demasiado terribles y le helaba la sangre pensar que era él el único de todo el clan que podía detenerlo si intentaba apoderarse de la zona este.

**"****No realmente… pero sé que debe estar desquiciado."** Siguió con su idea, antes de gritar por fin "**Ya deja de jugar con los pajaritos y vete."** Con lo que consiguió que el cuervo aleteara en su dirección, asustándolo por lo sorpresivo.

**"****Yo me llevo muy bien con las bestias. Nunca ceden al temor, son fieles a sus instintos y más importante que nada, nunca te traicionan."** habló el extraño y llevó dos dedos a sus labios para así silbar. Desde lejos se escucharon los pasos estrépitos de una gran manada de animales que corría a su encuentro… pero contra todas las predicciones de Emishi, todos los animales se acercaron para jugar con los niños de la aldea.

**"…****Entonces tu eres… Shido Fuyuki, el Maestro de las Bestias."** Murmuró y Shido lo observó por un largo minuto con esos ojos grises fríos **"¡Pe- Pelea conmigo! ¡No me importa quien seas, no dejare que le hagas nada a mi gente!"**

**"****No te preocupes, solo estoy de paso…"** Fue todo lo que dijo, empezando a irse.

En ese momento, Emishi no estuvo seguro que fue lo que lo impulsó, pero sus pies se movieron por voluntad propia y lo siguió por un largo trecho antes de que Shido le volviera a hablar.

**"****Te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por tu aldea."** Repitió Shido, creyendo que tal vez ese sujeto trataba de pelear de todas maneras.

**"****No… no es eso, yo…"**

Las palabras no salían. No entendía del todo que era esa sensación en su estómago. Era como emoción, pero más vertiginosa e incontrolable. Aún con la muestra de poder que había visto, fue mayor la amabilidad. Shido había atrapado a los ladrones que atacaron su aldea y regresado la comida de su gente… Estas acciones mostraban una gran humanidad, pero los ojos de Shido eran… tan fríos.

**"****¿Puedo… puedo ir contigo?"**

El Maestro de las Bestias se giró para mirarlo y apenas una sombra de sorpresa se reflejó en su expresión.

**"****¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?"** preguntó seriamente. Tenías las manos en los bolsillos y el cuervo seguía en su hombro, aunque ahora el animal también miraba a Emishi, como si estuviera por lanzarse a arrancarle los ojos.

Emishi tragó, pero no se dejó amedrentar por el miedo repentino. Este hombre era… Era alguien a quien quería seguir.


	6. La época infernal

**PARTE 6 – LA ÉPOCA INFERNAL**

Las cosas no eran fáciles en ese tiempo. Los niveles bajos de la Fortaleza estaban divididos entre varias bandas y era difícil que pasara un día sin que hubiera un enfrentamiento.

A pesar de sus obligaciones, Emishi se las ingeniaba para no desatender sus obligaciones con su clan y encontrar a Shido, sin importar que tan lejos de su zona estuviera. Las primeras veces, claro, las bestias no lo dejaron acercarse demasiado, así que solo se sentaba a observarlo de lejos… Pero poco a poco los animales se acostumbraron a su presencia y, tal vez por orden de Shido, comenzaron a dejar que se acercara más.

**"****Entonces… ¿tú no tienes un equipo como ese otro sujeto de los hilos diabólicos, ¿eh?" **se le ocurrió comentar un día en el que había logrado sentarse lo suficientemente cerca como para que Shido lo escuchara… por supuesto, no le respondió **"Supongo que tus animales cuentan como equipo… y también me tienes a mí."**

**"****Solo porque no les ordené a mis bestias que te coman, no significa que seas bienvenido."**

**"****Supongo que no quieres arruinarles el apetito, ¿eh?" **intentó bromear, incluso riéndose un poco él mismo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que uno de los halcones bajara en picada sobre su cabeza, tirando de su cabello hasta arrancarle su cinta y hacerle perder sus lentes **"¡Hey! ¡Tranquilos!" **se quejó y apenas por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver a Shido sonreír de lado antes de silbar largo, consiguiendo que el halcón planeara hasta posarse en su brazo.

**"****No entiendo que encuentras de divertido en todo esto." **Le habló, arrojando su cinta para que se anudara de nuevo el cabello si eso quería. Acarició las plumas del ave antes de soltarla y se puso de pie** "Regresa con tu clan. Deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos."**

A pesar de esas palabras dichas con una voz seria, Emishi pudo ver los ojos de Shido y no le era posible creerle… Esos ojos estaban helados, si, como si quisiera alejarse y retraerse de todo el mundo excepto sus bestias… pero también se veían tan solitarios. Era algo que lo atraía. No sabía porque quería saberlo todo de Shido, hacerlo reír, darle compañía… solo eso quería. Seguirlo hasta poder arrancarle una carcajada sincera o una mirada que no fuera fría.

Pero pasaron casi seis meses antes de tener una oportunidad así.

Extrañamente fue en batalla. /Elegancia/ lo había atrapado y mientras los segundos al mando mantenían a raya a las bestias, Shido peleaba con el jefe, Kazuki. Emishi llegó como caído del cielo… no, literalmente cayó, desde el techo del enorme almacén en donde peleaban. Rompió los cristales de una ventana y detrás de él entró una gigantesca bandada de cuervos.

**"****Aquí está el gran Haruki Emishi, ¡Maestro del Látigo Loulan y amigo de Shiiiiiiiiiiidooooooo!" **gritó como entrada triunfal (aunque se tropezó en el camino) y llegó junto a Shido poco antes de que Kazuki retrocediera.

La pelea entre el Maestro de los Hilos y el Maestro de las Bestias había estado pareja por ser casi mano a mano, ya que Shido no contaba con sus animales y Kazuki no le daba suficiente tiempo de invocar su /Apariencia de Aves y Bestias/.

**"****¿Qué rayos haces aquí, tarado? ¡Te dije que no te entrometieras!"**

**"****¡Vine a ayudar!"** respondió Emishi e hizo danzar su látigo para golpear el suelo alrededor de Kazuki. Los trozos de rocas salpicaron y perturbaron el aire, impidiendo que Kazuki los rodeara con sus hilos.

**"****Tsk… parece que por fin conseguiste un segundo, Fuyuki. Me alegro por ti." **Pareció burlarse el jefe de /Elegancia/, dando una bella voltereta con sus brazos en el aire, haciendo sonar sus cascabeles** "Pero no creo que pueda salvarte esta vez…" **aseguró en una nueva posición, a punto de atacar cuando:

**"****¡Kazuki!"** gritó el segundo de /Elegancia/ que arrojaba /Agujas Voladoras/** "¡Son demasiados animales!"**

**"****¡No podemos seguir si no los—!" **agregó el segundo de cabello rubio.

**"****¡No! ¡No los lastimen!"** ordenó Kazuki y sus segundos retrocedieron hasta estar a su lado **"Parece que esta vez quedara inconcluso, Maestro de las Bestias… Pero marca mis palabras: te derrotaré."** Señalo mientras volvía a poner los cascabeles en su largo cabello** "¡Vámonos!"**

Emishi se quedó, estático y sin entender y Shido a su lado se dejó caer sentado al suelo, cansado por la pelea.

**"****Te lo dije, tarado, no es asunto tuyo…"**

**"****Pe- pero estaban peleando y…" **trató de discutir Emishi, sin entender porque los terribles miembros de /Elegancia/ se habían ido de aquella manera.

**"****Hace algunos meses desde que peleamos de esta manera… Conocemos los movimientos del otro."** Explicó **"Además, si quedáramos heridos por una pelea entre nosotros, corremos el riesgo de perder territorio con alguna de las otras bandas."**

**"****Entonces… ¿tienen una tregua?"** re-elaboró Emishi y Shido pareció aceptar ese término.

**"****Si… creo que podrías llamarlo así."** Sonrió a medias y Emishi no pudo evitar casi lanzarse sobre él.

**"****Oh Dioses del Cielo… ¡Shido!"** gritó con emoción** "¡Sonreíste!"** exclamó intentando abrazarlo, pero aún con el cansancio, Shido no tuvo problemas para sacárselo de encima con un buen empujón.

**"****Quitate de encima, plasta…" **y sin llevarse los dedos a los labios, silbó de manera acelerada.

Antes de que Emishi consiguiera reaccionar, el león de melena oscura se recostó sobre él.


	7. Aquel incidente

**PARTE 7 – AQUEL INCIDENTE**

Aun cuando los cuatro reyes seguían al Emperador Relámpago y muchos capitanes seguían a sus respectivos reyes, Emishi continuó con su vida exactamente igual: se dividía entre defender su clan y seguir a Shido. Los cambios entre ellos durante esos años fueron… sutiles, al menos para el resto de los VOLTS, que no pudieron presenciar la mayoría de aquellos incidentes.

Uno de esos cambios pasó casi inadvertido al principio y de no ser por como las circunstancias se desenvolvieron, Emishi hubiera seguido ignorando el por qué algunos de los animales de Shido lo seguían cuando regresaba a su clan. A veces un gato, un cuervo o un halcón, lo seguían entre sombras y silencio; pero él era el Maestro del Látigo Loulan, se daba cuenta cuando alguien (o algo) lo seguía. Pensó que era un error, que tal vez lo hacían porque les había hecho o quitado algo… pero un día, buscando probar si realmente lo seguían (y no que, simplemente, iban por ese camino por otra razón) dio un giro en una esquina que no era, terminando algo perdido y lejos de donde se suponía debería estar... y antes de poder hacer algo, cayó en la trampa de un grupo de luchadores que habían bajado de la Línea del Cinturón. Era casi medianoche y estaba demasiado lejos de la zona de patrulla de los VOLTS.

**"****Al menos estoy lejos del clan…"** pensó Emishi, luego de conseguir destrozar a uno de ellos con su látigo, haciendo que lloviera rojo en una gran parte de la calle. Se rió, como siempre que derramaba sangre, pero estaba intentando repetir la proeza cuando lo sujetaron entre tres, desarmándolo en el mismo movimiento, para luego comenzar a golpearlo.

Al principio creyó que lo resistiría. Los golpes no eran tan duros y más parecía que esos tipos lo querían hacer durar (lo más seguro por lo que le había hecho al primer sujeto) pero luego uno de ellos le quitó las gafas y su bandana, dejando su cabello suelto. Le sujetaron el rostro y dijeron algo sobre las mujeres de Loulan que Emishi no pudo entender del todo, pero su sangre hirvió de tal manera que apenas pudieron seguir conteniéndolo entre los tres que lo sujetaban. El tipo que le retenía el rostro recibió una mordida y acto seguido, Emishi recibió un puñetazo que le abrió una herida en la mejilla.

Fue cuando comenzaron a amenazarlo que lo escuchó: un silbido largo y tendido silenciando todo lo demás, antes de que otro sonido igual de constante hiciera temblar la tierra.

Lo sujetos de la Línea del Cinturón lo soltaron, cubriéndose del ataque de los pájaros que habían aparecido de la nada y corrieron para intentar huir de los leones y los perros que les saltaban encima. Emishi se levantó como pudo y consiguió ver a Shido de pie, no muy lejos de donde él estaba. Buscó su látigo con la mirada y uno de los halcones lo soltó sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo trastabillar por el golpe sorpresa… pero alguien lo sujetó de nuevo y Emishi quiso responder violentamente al pensar que alguno de aquellos sujetos aún tenía ganas de pelear.

**"****Shido…"** murmuró relajándose al ver que se trataba de él y ya no tuvo suficiente fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse consciente.

**"… ****Idiota. Apenas podías mantenerte en pie y aun así jugabas al rebelde." **Murmuró Shido al ver que Emishi se había desmayado. Dejó que sus bestias terminaran con aquellos sujetos de poca monta mientras él llevaba al bromista a un lugar donde curar sus heridas.

Cuando Emishi despertó a las pocas horas, no recibió preocupación de parte de Shido.

**"****Maldito imbécil. ¿Cómo dejaste que te atraparan de esa manera?"** le dijo, levantándose de la silla junto a la cama, alejándose hasta la ventana **"¿Y así quieres que te considere mi segundo?"** preguntó el Maestro de las Bestias.

Emishi se sentó y trató de moverse solo para descubrir que tenía el estómago vendado. Cuando trató de levantar el brazo se dio cuenta que le habían quebrado varias costillas.

**"… ****Estaba tratando de… comprobar algo y… me tomaron por sorpresa."**

**"****Si estás siguiendo una pista sobre los de la Línea del Cinturón, no vayas solo."** Le advirtió **"Si una de mis bestias no me hubiera avisado, estarías muerto."**

Aunque en otras circunstancias Emishi hubiera asentido y pedido disculpas, esta vez se quedó mirando a Shido y solo… se quedó callado. Shido lo notó, por supuesto y estuvo a punto de reclamar que se había quedado mirándolo como sabía que odiaba cuando por fin el bromista soltó la lengua.

**"****Entonces… ¡Estaba en lo cierto!"** levantó la voz, espantando algunos pájaros que habían estado descansando en el marco de la otra ventana **"¿Por qué enviaste a tus bestias a seguirme?"**

Shido hizo el intento de ignorar la pregunta, pero finalmente respondió.

**"****Justamente por si algo así pasaba. Eres muy descuidado y no quiero encontrar tu cadáver en una de mis rondas…"** le dijo, mientras salía por la ventana para evitar más interrogantes.


	8. El relámpago se fue

**PARTE 8 – EL RELAMPAGO SE FUE**

Emishi no entendía. Generalmente no entendía muchas cosas y no por ser tonto o algo así, sino porque no prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor si no tenía que ver con su clan o con Shido... Pero esta vez había prestado atención, había escuchado y aun así no entendía.

**"****Pero… ¿por qué?"** preguntó, caminando unos pasos quedando delante de MakubeX y en frente de **_él_**.

**"****Mi lugar está afuera. Son libres de elegir su camino ahora."** fueron las heladas palabras del Emperador Relámpago.

Los cuatro reyes lo vieron irse en silencio. A las pocas horas, Emishi escuchó el rumor de que Masaki se había ido de la Fortaleza. Solo momentos después supo que Kazuki había hecho lo mismo. MakubeX estaba en su lugar de siempre y Emishi trató de pensar que todo estaba bien, que él no se iría sin decirle nada… Pero luego recordó que estaba pensando en Shido, maldita sea, y que si: él era muy capaz de irse sin decirle nada.

**"****¡No puedes irte! ¡Shido!"** reclamó, encontrando al Maestro de las Bestias en uno de los lugares de siempre, pero estaba solo, sin un solo animal a su alrededor.

**"****¿Quién dijo algo de irse?"** murmuró cuando levantó la mirada y miró a Emishi. El Maestro del Látigo Loulan no consiguió contenerse y se le arrojó encima, tirándolo de donde estaba sentado, directo hasta el suelo. **"¡Maldito tarado! ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?"** reclamó Shido, intentando sacárselo de encima hasta que se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que Emishi lo estaba abrazando.

**"****No puedes irte." **repitió. Esta vez su voz sonó más baja, casi susurrante. La cinta con la que sostenía su cabello se había aflojado y fue Shido quien la terminó de quitar por completo, metiendo sus dedos entre las largas hebras. Por solo un instante, Emishi pensó que tiraría de él, pero la mano del Maestro se quedó allí: podía sentir esos largos y fríos dedos acariciando su cráneo.

**"****¿Ves que eres idiota?" **habló en el tono de siempre pero… de alguna manera no era igual que siempre **"Acabo de decirte que no me iré a ningún lado."**

Emishi trató de entender porque el tacto de la mano de Shido se sentía tan familiar. Era una sensación básica, primordial... y entonces se dio cuenta que el Maestro de las Bestias acariciaba entre su cabello como si fuera un felino. No lo molestó, claro que no, pero no estuvo seguro de porqué le resultó tan gracioso darse cuenta de aquello.

**"****¿Y ahora de qué demonios te ríes?"** se quejó Shido y Emishi ya no pudo contener la risa mucho más. Se rio todo lo que pudo y de la manera más sincera. Era una sensación extraña porque no se trataba solo de lo cómico, sino también del alivio, de la tranquilidad que un tacto tan simple le daba.

**"****Solo pensaba que… necesitas mejorar tu trato con otras personas sin tratarlas como bestias."** Habló el bromista y al parecer sus palabras llamaron la atención de Shido sobre lo que hacía con su mano, porque la apartó, deteniendo la caricia: **"Aaaah, ¡Shido! Eso se sentía bien."** Se quejó sinceramente, pero de nuevo recibió como respuesta un intento de separación (infructuoso).

**"****¡Ya suéltame!" **ordenó Shido, pero Emishi lo ignoró, rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos y dejando su rostro contra su pecho. Después de varios reclamos más, Shido simplemente suspiró y se quedó quieto. **"Realmente no entiendo que es lo que te interesa tanto de mi."** Habló lentamente.

Emishi no podía responder porque realmente no lo sabía. Tal vez como esas mismas caricias que Shido volvía a dar entre su cabello, lo que sentía por el Maestro de las Bestias era algo más básico y primordial, era su instinto lo que lo empujaba a mantenerse cerca, seguirlo a donde fuera que intentara irse.

**"****¿En verdad te quedaras?" **preguntó el bromista luego de varios minutos de silencio.

**"****¿Cuándo te he mentido?" **fue la respuesta de Shido y Emishi supo que debía dejar de preguntar: no quería volver a Shido un mentiroso.


End file.
